


Pool

by BarPurple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Draco asks Harry for a bit of help with a Muggle game.





	Pool

**Author's Note:**

> cepheus-hydra
> 
> Drarry, Pool (cue sport not swimming haha)

Draco had mentioned it when they had bumped into each other in Diagon Alley.

“I don’t understand, Scorpius says in his letter that it’s a Muggle game, played on a table with balls and sticks?”

To be honest if James hadn’t told him about the new addition to the All Houses Common Room Harry probably wouldn’t have had a clue what Draco was talking about.

“A pool table. It’s called pool and the sticks are called cues.”

Draco nodded and fiddled with his glass of fire whiskey. Occasionally it struck Harry as strange that him and Draco had managed to become friends. His ten-year-old self would never have believed it possible. Then again, these days he spoke to Dudley once a month or so, they’d even been invited for Christmas.

“Scorpius is really getting into Muggle stuff. I was thinking of getting one of these pool tables for the manor, so we can play in the holidays. Would, erm would you pop round when its been delivered? Give me a few lessons?”

Harry smiled. Draco was doing his best to encourage his son’s interest in the Muggle world, it wasn’t always easy for him to reject his Pure-Bloods-are-best up-bringing. He was trying, and Harry wanted to help him as best he could.

“I’ve played pool, like twice in my whole life.”

Draco shrugged; “Twice more than I have then.”

Harry laughed; “Yeah, okay. Send me an owl when it arrives, and we’ll sort something out.”

 

Three weeks later Harry strolled up to Malfoy Manor. Draco had done a lot of remodelling over the years; the place didn’t look anything like the gloomy house Harry had briefly been a prisoner in during the last year of the war. There were still peacocks, but it was difficult to hold a grudge against the birds.

“Welcome, glad you could come. I had the delivery people set it up in here.”

Draco led him into a large but cosy room. The pool table was sat in the centre with plenty of room around the edges to make taking shots easy.

“Any problems with the delivery people?”

“No, had some of those notes ready to give them a tip and they were happy enough. Did have to freeze the chess set, but other than that.”

The chessmen were sulking in one corner of the board, shooting dirty looks at Draco. Harry didn’t like his chances of winning the next game he played with them.

“They left this.”

Draco handed Harry a booklet with the basic instructions for the game; “Brilliant. I wasn’t sure I could remember how to set the balls up.”

Set up didn’t take long and once Harry had given Draco a brief lesson in how to hold the cue, he took the break. The balls rattled around the table, but none went into the pockets.

“I thought you were supposed to get them in the holes?”

Harry nodded; “Yep that’s the goal, but you don’t have to do it off the break.”

“Oh, okay.”

Harry stepped back from the table and watched Draco lie up his first shot. He saw what was going to happen before it did. Draco whacked the cue ball hard and sent one of the reds bouncing off the table. Seeker reflexes kicked in and Harry caught the ball before it could smash into his glasses.

“Shit! Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, just don’t hit the balls quite so hard, hey?”

Draco summoned up some Butterbeer and they carried on with the game. They weren’t playing by the rules in the book, this was a practise session to give Draco a feel for the game. A few more balls were sent careening off the table, but none came as close to doing any damage as the first one had.They both managed so rather impressive pots, and only came close to ripping the felt once. As Harry set up the balls again Draco leaned against the corner of the table and huffed; “This is not as easy as I thought it would be.”

“Muggles usually play pool in pubs.”

Draco frowned; “What? They play this after a few drinks?”

At Harry’s nod he flicked his wand at the Butterbeer and replaced it with glasses of fire whiskey; “It can’t make us much worse can it?”

As it turned out the fire whiskey did make them better for a while, or at least relaxed them enough that they were laughing about the missed shots more. It was possible they were getting a bit too confident in their ability, but it was still fun. Until Draco took a trick shot and bounced the cue ball off the table and sent it crashing into the chessmen.

“Oops!”

“Blaggard!”

Harry and Draco ducked behind the pool table as the chessmen started throwing bits and pieces of their broken comrades at them.

“I’m not sure this game is safe.”

Harry laughed; “Not the way we’re playing it!”


End file.
